Olivia Benson: 8th World Wonder
by Stephanie Elisabeth Neal
Summary: A benefit gala with 5 ADAs and a defense attorney leads to a very confused Olivia Benson. L&O and L&O:SVU crossover. Fourth in the "Olivia Benson" series. Ask and you shall receive.


Sitting across from Serena Southerlyn, Olivia Benson found it surprisingly easy to find things to talk about. For someone who came from money, Serena was very laid back. They laughed like old friends. This shouldn't have surprised either one of them, considering they had so many mutual friends, but it did. But, they both also realized that they weren't feeling the butterflies that one should feel on a first date. Their easy banter was teasing, but definitely not flirtatious.

"So Alex mentioned that you two go way back," Olivia said.

"Yea, we grew up together and we split summers between the Southerlyn Estate at Martha's Vineyard and the Cabot Compound in the Hamptons. But we didn't get really close until we went away to college together. We've been practically sisters ever since," Serena answered casually.

"Wow," Olivia whistled. "Estates and compounds, huh? So then how do you two know Casey so well?"

"Well, Alex and I have had girls' night at least twice a month since college. When Casey joined SVU, Alex invited her to join us so we could show her the ropes of the DA's office," Serena said.

"And Abbie?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Casey went to undergraduate where Abbie was studying law and so that's how they met. When Abbie got promoted to Major Case, she asked Casey to recommend someone to her as a possible successor. Casey introduced us and I'm just so darned lovable that Abbie recommended me to Jack. Eventually our girls' night tradition turned into our happy little foursome," Serena explained.

"Oh. I thought it was just you and Alex that were close," Olivia smiled at Serena's playful boast.

"Nope, we're a quartet. Those three are the best friends anyone could ever ask for. We're family," Serena said with a smile.

"Sounds nice," Olivia said wistfully. "I've known them all for a while too. Sometimes, they are a much needed dose of estrogen after spending so much time with the squad," Olivia smiled. "So what happens at these girls' nights?"

"Oh the usual: pillow fights and gossip," Serena replied with a smirk.

"Really?" Olivia asked, shocked that her friends took part in gossip, let alone in pillow fights.

Serena laughed as she answered, "well…not about the pillow fights, but the gossip is a definite must. So how do you know the girls?"

"They were all ADAs for SVU at one point or another," Olivia grinned. "Seems like the how I meet all my female _friends_," Olivia said, stressing the word friends, hoping Serena would catch her drift and her allusion to the fact that Serena was also moonlighting as an ADA for the unit.

Serena, however, didn't take notice of Olivia's implication because she was too busy thinking about how she was going to let Olivia down gently as well as assure her that she had yet another female ADA for a friend if she wanted.

The conversation flowed smoothly between the two women as they got to know each other better. Neither woman remembered laughing that much in a long time. They had much more in common than either of them had previously thought. Serena was excited to see the show they attended and Olivia was surprised to find that she enjoyed the theater as well. Olivia made a mental note to thank Alex again for the tickets as she walked Serena home.

Olivia and Serena were both quiet as they thought about how to broach a usually uncomfortable topic. Walking up to the door of her apartment, Serena spoke up.

"I had a great time tonight, Olivia, but I've got to be honest. I haven't laughed this much in a while, but there's a spark missing. I think we'd make really great friends though," Serena confessed.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. "I was thinking the same thing. But I really did have a good time. We should do it again, as friends," Olivia said with her lopsided grin.

"We should. Actually, there's a benefit I need to attend tomorrow night and I'd rather not go as Jack's arm candy. Rescue me?" Serena asked hopefully. "Abbie, Alex, and Casey should be there too," Serena said in an attempt to assure Olivia it wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"I'd be honored to escort you," Olivia replied without hesitation.

A short moment passed where neither woman said anything.

"Are you waiting for an invitation, Detective?" Serena teased her new friend.

"I just wanted to make sure you got in safely," Olivia answered honestly after shaking her head vehemently.

_She really is chivalrous. Even more than the girls had let on._ "Good to know chivalry isn't dead after all." With a smirk, Serena leaned in and gave Olivia a sweet peck on the cheek, and added, "Goodnight, Olivia."

Blushing, Olivia bid her new friend a good night as well.

_The next day_

Trevor Langan sat in his office thumbing the invitation he had received for the upcoming benefit. Everyone of rank in the DA's and Mayor's offices would be attending. He knew he needed a date on his arm worthy of the occasion, and one who could make him look good. Picking up his phone, he dialed.

The ringing of Alex's office phone interrupted her mid-sentence. "Hold on just a sec, Abbie," she said as she picked up her phone. "Bureau Chief Cabot."

"Alex. It's Trevor," he greeted cockily.

His tone reminded her of Gaston from _Beauty and the Beast_. "What can I help you with Mr. Langan?" Alex asked as she rolled her eyes at Abbie, causing her to smirk.

"Well, I know for a fact that you are no longer seeing Detective Benson, so I was thinking that I would escort you to tonight's benefit," Trevor said, confident that she would be thrilled.

"Actually, I'm attending the benefit with Abbie Carmichael," Alex responded as she winked at Abbie.

With a chuckle, Abbie flipped open her cell phone to call and warn Casey.

"I see. Well I guess I'll see you two there," responded a flustered defense attorney.

"I suppose you might if you're fortunate. Have a nice day Mr. Langan," Alex said before she hung up. Immediately, the two women started rolling in laughter at Trevor's expense.

In his office, after regaining his composure, Trevor dialed another number.

"ADA Novak," came the professional and stoic reply.

"Hi Casey. It's Trevor Langan," he said again in his impression of Gaston.

Since her call from Abbie a few minutes earlier, she'd been expecting his call. "Hello Langan. To what do I owe the distinct displeasure of this call?" Casey asked in a tone so sweet that her jab had almost gone unnoticed.

"Feisty. I like that in a woman," Trevor grinned into the phone. "Look, I was thinking since you're clearly no longer seeing that Detective, that you'd be in need of an escort to the benefit gala."

"Actually, I'm attending the benefit with Abbie Carmichael," Casey mirrored Alex's answer exactly.

"Are you sure?" Trevor said genuinely confused.

"Yes…I…am…sure," Casey said slowly, mocking his intelligence, or lack thereof.

"But, Alex and Abbie…," Trevor started.

"Are you trying to break up our happy little _threesome_, Langan?" Casey asked, purposefully putting emphasis on the word 'threesome' just to mess with his head.

Blushing furiously, Trevor hurriedly said no, wished them well, and hung up. _Threesome? No…she was just messing with me. Right? But, she could've said trio though…_

_At the benefit gala_

Abbie, Alex, and Casey stood together by the bar with drinks in hand. They looked stunning.

Abbie was dressed to kill her simple and elegant white gown with its halter-top neckline; she sparkled with diamonds.

Alex looked simply regal in her midnight blue gown with a classy v-neckline; sapphires were her gemstone of choice.

Casey turned her fair share of heads in her forest green, floor-length, strapless evening gown; a string of pearls adorned her neck. She had debated whether or not to wear read, but in the end, the trio voted against it because they didn't want to look strangely patriotic.

Trevor Langan had long ago said his hellos and was off mingling along with his crimson haired date. She was a Brooklyn ADA and an old friend from law school.

The room quieted a tad, but it was just enough for Trevor to take notice. Looking up, he saw Serena Southerlyn, sparkling in her golden hued evening gown, entering on the arm of Detective Olivia Benson. Olivia looked like a vision of feminine strength in her extremely sexy little black dress. The two women walked towards to bar to greet their friends. Trevor's eyes never gazed away. When they all converged, Olivia was greeted by each ADA with a kiss on the cheek as she did the same.

"Your date went well, we assume," Alex asked Serena and Olivia what Abbie and Casey were thinking.

"We get along a little too well," Serena smirked.

Olivia laughed. "We decided we'd be better friends," Olivia clarified.

Ordering a round of drinks, the five women toasted to their friendship.

Olivia turned around and saw Trevor gawking unabashedly. He had obviously witnessed the entire display. She raised an eyebrow in challenge as she smirked at him. The look on her face screamed 'mess with any _one_ of us…I _dare_ you'.

Trevor's date/friend tugged at his elbow as she whispered suggestively, "_Who_…is that?" while pointing discretely at Olivia. The Brooklyn ADA made her interest, and her intent, quite clear.

"Detective Olivia Benson," he replied, "eighth world wonder," he added under his breath.

"Detective? Really…" the woman purred as she was mesmerized by the sight of Olivia.

Trevor groaned internally as he though, _not another one…_

_Later in the evening_

Olivia stood at the bar alone as her friends were chatting with some very important looking people. She was so wrapped up in her people watching that she never noticed the gorgeous red head that had made her way across the room and situated herself next to Olivia.

"Detective Benson, right?" the woman questioned.

"Yes. I'm sorry, have we met?" Olivia responded curiously.

"No, I know you by reputation," the red head responded cheekily.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I'm Andrea Thompson. You can call my Andy. I'm the ADA for Brooklyn Vice," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Andy. Please, call me Olivia."

"Your girlfriend is a very lucky woman, Olivia," Andy gestured vaguely in the direction of all four ADAs.

"We're just friends," Olivia corrected. Olivia sensed the beautiful woman was fishing for information.

"Good to know," Andy said as she slipped Olivia her card with a wink.

Just then, Trevor materialized out of no where to 'rescue' his friend. "Andy, I want you to meet some people," he said as he led her off.

As an after thought, he turned and whispered pleadingly to Olivia. "Please don't, Detective." He implored, "This one's an old friend of mine." He left before she could respond.

Olivia stood silent. She quirked her head to the side as she thought _this one? _She quirked her head to the other side as she wondered _please don't what?_ "He is so weird," she muttered to herself, thoroughly confused.


End file.
